


They All Came Running

by sunkelles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Humor, I don't know what else to tag this, Lot and lots of relationships, Murder played for laughs, Polyamory, Slash, They pronouns are used when a character's gender identity is unknown, background finn/poe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh," Rey says, "I'm sorry, I don't just date anyone that deserts the First Order. That's not how this works." Rey has a type, but that type is not "every single person who deserts the Order" even though it might look like that.</p><p>"They've got a point, Rey," Poe says with a cheeky little smile.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Poe is dating Finn, Finn is dating Rey, Rey is dating Phasma and the entire First Order thinks Rey dates all their defectors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They All Came Running

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this idea came to mind when i mentioned to my friend that i couldn't decide if i mainly shipped finnrey or reysma.  
> and then she was like "well, why not both??" then it became the crackiest thing that i've ever written. you're probably either going to think that this is funny or that it should die in a fire. the chances that you'll think that it should die in a fire go up exponentially if you ship reylo. 
> 
> without further adieu, enjoy the fic.

Rey has never had a crush on anyone before. To be more honest, Rey has never been close enough to another person to _develop_ a crush before. Growing up isolated and alone on Jakku, Rey never had the opportunity for that. When Rey left to train with Master Skywalker, her crush on Finn had been a tiny little flame that she barely even noticed. She had thought that it was a strong feeling of friendship, because she’d never experienced either before. But then she got close to Master Skywalker, and to Poe, and neither of them made her heart speed up or made her giggle nervously. Neither of them gave her that same mix of emotions, and then she realized that what she was feeling was a crush.

 

This realization kind of sucked considering the fact that Finn was already dating Poe. But like, it was alright, or alright-ish at least. Rey’s not going to spontaneously combust because Finn doesn’t like her back, and she tries to keep the jealousy at bay when they’re all together. Jealousy won’t help the situation in any way, and neither will thinking that it will work.

 

One day at their table in the mess hall, everything changes. 

“Rey,” Finn says, “could I ask you something?” Snap and Jessika send each other knowing looks, and Poe sends Finn a reassuring smile as they leave the table. Rey’s still confused.

“Yeah?” she asks. She’s a little bit confused. They all always go their separate ways after dinner. Rey normally goes to meditate. But now Snap, Jessika and Poe have all left and it’s just the three of them standing in the middle of the emptying mess hall.

“Do you wanna watch a holovid with me tonight,” Finn says, “like… just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us?” Rey asks. She and Finn haven’t been able to do much alone lately. They’ve always ended up with Poe, or with Jessika or with Snap. Or with all of them at the same time. Rey really wants to spend time alone with Finn, but she isn’t sure that’s something that they _can_ do while Finn’s dating Poe. Rey isn’t terribly familiar with all the social nuances of dating.

“Yeah,” he says, sounding much more nervous than before, “like a date.”

“But you’re dating Poe,” Rey says, somehow even more confused than before. She knows Finn, and he’s one of the most loyal people she knows, but she’s like ninety nine percent sure that you don’t ask other people out when you have a boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I should have explained it first. We have an open relationship,” he says. He looks nervous, but excited too. A luminous smile spreads across his face.

“And well, Poe said he’d be alright if I wanted to date you too,” he says, “at least, if you _want_ to date me.” The excited look has turned completely to nervousness, and Rey wraps her arms around him as she starts to laugh.

“Is that a yes?” Finn asks hesitantly, and Rey laughs even harder.

“Yes, Finn,” she says, “it’s a yes.”

 

They watch the holovid in Finn’s room. It’s fairly good, but they don’t pay much attention to it, because they’re too busy talking and making jokes and enjoying each other’s company. Rey can definitely get used to this whole “dating” thing. Thank the Force for polyamory. She appreciates how open relationships let her date Finn when he’s already dating Poe, but she has never really thought that she’d want to date someone else.

 

Then Phasma defects. Phasma was Finn’s captain in the First Order, and only the second stormtrooper to ever defect. No one has ever seen her without her helmet off. Finn said that the other troopers in his squad used to joke that she was actually three Ewoks in the same armor. Some people say that she must be a hideous species, and others say that she looked completely normal and was just completely dedicated to the Order.

None of these end up being right. Underneath Phasma’s helmet is a perfectly sculpted face, and short blonde hair that falls slightly over her eyes. In other words, Phasma is really fucking hot.

 

When Rey offers to show Phasma the Resistance ropes, she assures herself that it’s just because she’s nice and not because Phasma’s hot.

 

It turns out that Phasma’s personality is as attractive as the rest of her. Phasma is all rough edges, the sort that sees the world in extremes of right and wrong, and she’s more stubborn than anyone else Rey’s ever met. But she still decided to leave the First Order once she decided that she did not agree with it, once she realized that it didn’t fly with her definition of right anymore. She’s a steamroller of a woman, with indiscriminate conviction and passion. She’s awkward around people, shy and awkward after stripping herself of so much of her identity, while Finn has shaped himself into a social butterfly.  

 

One thing leads to another, and suddenly Rey is in love with two people, which is alright. It’s cool. She can make this work, because she can date two people at once. Assuming that Phasma is interested in her, at least. She lets Finn know that there’s a girl that she likes, and that she’s not sure that it’s going to go anywhere. Then, of course, it ends up going everywhere.

 

Rey gives Phasma a tour of the base one day, which leads to Rey taking Phasma out to learn how to copilot the Falcon, which somehow leads to them making out in a supply closet. Someone accidentally walks in on them, and of course the news that Rey and Phasma are together spreads everywhere. The entire base knows by the end of the day. Rey really would have preferred to tell Finn herself. But Rey supposes that meeting in her rooms and finally discussing it after the incident has been distorted a million times by the rumor mill works as well.

 

“Really Rey?” Finn asks, “ _Captain Phasma_?”

“She’s really nice, Finn,” Rey says, “and she’s not a captain anymore.” Phasma’s as much a First Order deserter as Finn is, so that title doesn't belong to her anymore. 

“ _Phasma,”_ Finn repeats in complete disbelief.

“Yes,” Rey says. Finn looks completely freaked out.

“Finn,” she says, “are you alright?”

“I’m sorry,” he says, “it’s just, when you said that you had a crush on a girl I assumed that you meant Jess or something. I never thought of _Phasma_. It’s just really weird, Rey.” Rey tries to wrap her mind around Finn’s complete confusion and discomfort.

The only solution her brain supplies is asking, “Do you want me to ask her if you can join sometime?” She regrets it immediately, because that would be weird and she thinks that it would make everyone involved uncomfortable. 

“Oh _kriffing sith_ ,” he says as a terrified and disgusted look crosses over his face, “no no no!" He pauses a moment as he tries to regain his composure. 

"I think that’s what thinking about kissing your mom is like," he says, sounding really freaked out. 

“Finn,” Rey says, suddenly feeling very bad that she didn’t talk to him _before_ doing this, “are you alright with this?” Rey doesn’t know what she’ll do if he’s not, but she doesn’t want to make her boyfriend uncomfortable with their relationship. She doesn’t want to lose him because she hasn’t really grasped how to properly communicate her emotions all the time.

“Yeah,” Finn says, regaining at least a small percentage of his cool, “I just really wasn’t expecting that.” He pauses a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase whatever else he’s going to say.

“I get the world’s best girlfriend,” he says with that same big grin he gets whenever he compliments her, “so it’s only fair that you should have one too.” Rey grins and leans her head against his shoulder.

“My boyfriend isn’t too bad either,” she says.

“If she hurts you,” Finn says, skipping right over their last topic of conversation, “just let me know.”

“Finn-“

“I could send her down another trash chute,” he offers with his goofy little smile, and Rey feels a warm affection surging through her. She laughs as she kisses him, and he kisses right back.

 

Finn and Phasma are just the first of the First Order deserters. The next one comes about three weeks after Rey and Phasma get together. Rey, Finn, and Poe somehow become the welcoming committee for this sort of affair.

“Welcome to the Resistance,” Finn says. 

“We have names and democracy,” Poe says, and then he waits a moment before adding, “and dental.” Finn laughs and sends his boyfriend a grin. The former stormtrooper sends Poe a confused look, but then seems to decide to ignore the comment altogether.

“My designation is PZ-7846,” they say, and then they smile shyly as they ask, “could you give me a name?”

“I could,” Poe offers with a dazzling smile, “it’s sort of my specialty. What do you think about Paz?”

“Paz?” the former stormtrooper asks, sounding interested.

“It means peace,” he supplies. A sunny smile spreads across their face.

“Paz,” they say, adjusting to the feeling of the name on their tongue, “I like it.” They look from Poe to Finn, and then their eyes settle on Rey. They stare at her lightsaber, and their eyes widen. Rey doesn’t know if she should say anything.

“Are you the Jedi?” Paz asks.

“Um,” Rey says, “I’m a Jedi in training.” She doesn’t feel like she’s a fully-fledged Jedi yet, but she can’t deny that she’s closer than most other people.

“I-I,” they say, blushing furiously, “I heard that you date all of the stormtroopers that desert.”

“What?” Rey asks in confusion.

“FN-2187, Captain Phasma,” they supply, “so well, I was wondering if you’d date me.” They look hopeful, and Rey feels sort of bad about the answer that she’s about to give them.

"Uh," Rey says, "I'm sorry Paz, I don't just date anyone that deserts the First Order. That's not how this works." Rey has a type, but that type is not "every single person who deserts the Order" even though it might look like that.

"They've got a point, Rey," Poe says with a cheeky little smile.

"Shut up, Dameron," she snaps. Finn, for one, looks highly uncomfortable about this whole situation. Rey assures him that this is the only time that it will happen. Rey couldn’t have been more wrong. Twenty stormtroopers desert within the next month, and every single one is under the impression that Rey will go out with them based on this. Rey has to inform all of these people that, yes she is in happy relationships with two different people that used to be stormtroopers, but no, that does not mean that she will date every single person that used to be a stormtrooper.

 

She doesn’t know how this rumor started, but she would think that it would have to close to ending at this point. She’s only dating two former stormtroopers out of twenty two. Those really aren’t great odds, and she would think that the fact that she was only dating and only going to date those two would spread soon enough.

 

 

Phasma and Rey are lying on Rey’s bed, watching a cheesy holovid about the romance between a senator and smuggler. Phasma pauses the holovid, and then looks over to Rey.

"Rey," Phasma asks, hesitantly, "can I ask you something?” That’s not something that Rey ever expected to hear from her girlfriend. Phasma’s a gruff, determined woman who makes decisions and then sticks to them, always sure of her course of actions. The _moment_ that she realized she no longer agreed with the Order, she deserted. She’s never seemed hesitant about _anything_ before. Rey finds herself a little worried.

“Of course,” Rey says, sending her girlfriend a concerned look.

“You aren’t only dating me because I’m a stormtrooper that deserted, right?” Phasma asks. Rey resists the urge to groan, but it isn’t easy.

“Phasma,” she says, “I’m just dating you and Finn, not every single stormtrooper that deserts.”

“But you started dating Finn first,” Phasma reminds her. 

 _Oh,_ Rey thinks as she realizes what it is that her girlfriend's really worried about. 

“You and Finn are nothing alike,” Rey assures her. Sure, they come from the same place and ultimately have good hearts, but aside from that, Phasma and Finn are very different people. Phasma grimaces at that, and doesn’t seem to take it as the reassurance that Rey meant it as.

“No,” Rey says, “I meant that I’m not dating you because you remind me of Finn. I like you because you’re Phasma.” Rey blushes as she says it, and realizes that it sounds really lame. Phasma blushes too, brightly, and a little smile spreads across her face. Rey has noticed that Phasma is really bad at masking her facial expressions. She wears all of her emotions blatantly on her face because no one was ever able to see them before.

“You’re such a sap,” Phasma tells her. She’s wearing a fond grin that she could never hide though, and Rey giggles as she lies her head on Phasma’s stomach.

“But I’m less sappy than this movie,” Rey says. Phasma laughs at that, deep and joyful, and starts the awful movie again. Rey listens to awfully written scenes of “love” and “passion”, and she thinks that whoever wrote this must have never been in love before. Rey likes the relationships she has a whole lot better than any of the ones on the holovids.

 

More and more stormtroopers continue to desert, and soon the welcoming crew dwindles to just whoever happens to be free at the moment. This time, it’s just Rey and Finn that greet the ex-stormtrooper of the day.

“Welcome to the Resistance,” Finn says. Finn always likes to deliver the happy greeting. He wants to make all of the new recruits feel welcome, and Rey appreciates that. Some of the recruits have even stopped asking if Rey is going to date them. They’re making progress, one small step at a time.

“What’s your name?” Rey asks.

“My designation RX-7538, ma’am” they say, and they send her a shy look, “I was wondering if you’d give me a name.”

“Do you want to go by Rex?” Finn asks. Not every designation has provided a good name for the person, but some of them have just worked perfectly. SK-7858, KW-6749, and MN-9057 are not some of those designations.

The former trooper smiles and says, “I like it.” Finn shakes the former stormtrooper's hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Rex,” he says. Rex looks a little bit startled by the contact, but he adjusts to it. Then he sends Finn a questioning look.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rex asks Finn.

“Yes?” Finn asks. Rey realizes what he's going to ask before the words even leave his mouth. 

"Is it true?" Rex asks, "you know, that the Jedi dates all the-"

"No," Finn says, anger creeping into his tone, "Rey is not going to date you." Rex looks disappointed, but doesn’t press any further. Which is good, because Finn is getting really tired of this shit. Rey actually starts laughing. She’s gotten to the point where she’s completely unfazed by this whole affair. She wouldn’t be surprised if Supreme Leader Snoke came to ask her out at this point.

 

A few weeks later, Rey, Phasma, and Finn all go out to meet the next deserter. This one came with their own ship, so they’re either high-ranking or highly skilled at stealing things. Rey wonders for a moment if it might actually be the Supreme Leader. It isn’t, but it’s someone nearly as bad. Kylo Ren descends the ramp, clad from head to toe in black and wearing the same mask that he always has. Finn lets out an angry little groan. Phasma stiffens beside her, and Rey entertains the thought that this might actually be some weird dream. 

Kylo Ren gets to the end of the ramp, and Rey's hand ghosts over her lightsaber as he closes the gap between them. He stops a few feet in front of them. Then, Ren removes his helmet and greets them with an awkward smile. 

"I heard that Rey dates all the First Order defectors," he says in lieu of an explanation.

He sends her a lopsided grin as he asks, “So will you date me?” Rey starts laughing, high and loud and hysterical. Phasma and Finn share a knowing, annoyed look and then they nod to one another. They each put a blaster bolt into Ren's head. Rey keeps laughing and laughing as the body hits the floor.


End file.
